poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo started creating a new Shadow Demon. Emperor Nogo: At last, my next Shadow Demon cannot fail this time. Master Frown: There he goes again. Brock: How tough are you making your demon? Emperor Nogo: You'll see soon enough, Brock. At last, Shadow Lion was created from out of the shadows. Emperor Nogo: The time has come to destroy the rangers, Shadow Lion. Shadow Lion: It will be my pleasure, Master. Emperor Nogo: Yes, time for the king of the beast put a pitch black on the rainbow. So, Shadow Lion set out to destroy the Power Rangers. (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Lamar Wilson (V.O.): (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Arnold Rodriguez (V.O.): Counting on friends you can trust, Enter Realm Force! Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Raphael and his friends were attending class with Dean Novo. Dean Novo: Alright, Class. Settle down now, it's time we begin the exam. Lamar Wilson: Well, I sure hope I've studied hard enough. Samuel Greendale: Lamar, you always study hard enough. Rachel Parker: I can see where this is going. Erica Adams: So can I. Just as Ralph and his friends did their exam, they passed it on to Dean Novo. Dean Novo: Rachel and Raphael Parker, Sawyer Porter, Patrick Simmons, Arnold and Angelina Rodriguez, Erica Adams, Wanda Williams, Mac DeNunez, Matthew Mikesell, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, Gianna Hoover, Finn McCoy, Melody Jetson, Neal Henderson, and Samuel Greendale, you each got an A+. With that, Ralph and his friends were earning extra credit. Just as they started exploring town, Connor Lacey and his friends arrived form their dimension. Connor Lacey: Raphael Parker, right? Raphael Parker: Yeah, that's right, who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey, these are my friends, Spencer Vallerte, Butch Turner, Sapphire Stone, Videl Smith, Chris Strider, Daisy Harper, Amanda Tyson, Marcus Reynolds, Stella Rodriguez, Amanda's brother, Dave, and Frankie Stein. Spencer Vallerte: Nice to meet you, Sawyer. Sawyer Porter: Back at ya, Partner. Butch Turner: I'm Butch Turner, good to meet you, Patrick, Samuel. Patrick Simmons: A pleasure to meet you, Butch. Samuel Greendale: Same here. Sapphire Stone: Name's Sapphire Stone. How do you do, Angelina? Angelina Rodriguez: Fine, Sapphire, nice to meet you. Videl Smith: Videl Smith, good to meet you, Erica. Erica Adams: Same to you, Videl. Chris Strider: I'm Chris Strider, it's good to meet you, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: The feeling's mutual, Chris. Daisy Harper: I'm Daisy Harper, it's nice to meet you, Gianna. Gianna Hoover: Same here, Daisy. Amanda Tyson: I'm Amanda Tyson, and this is my brother, Dave. Dave Tyson: Good to meet you guys. Mac DeNunez: Same here. Finn McCoy: How do you do? Marcus Reynolds: I'm Marcus Reynolds, nice to meet you as well, Lamar. Lamar Wilson: Right back at ya, Man. Stella Rodriguez: And I'm Stella, Arnold and Angelina's sister. Wanda Williams: (looked at Arnold and Angelina) She's your sister!? Angelina Rodriguez: Big sis! Stella Rodriguez: (hugging her sibling) I've missed you two so much! Arnold Rodriguez: Well, it's good to see you again, little sister. Stella Rodriguez: Thanks, Arnold. (To Wanda) And it's good to meet you, Wanda. Wanda Williams: Same here, Stella. Frankie Stein: Hi, I'm Frankie Stein, good to meet you, Melody. Melody Jetson: Nice to meet you too, Frankie. Raphael Parker: So, what brings you guys here to Crystal Prep Academy? Connor Lacey: Nothing much, Stella told us about her brother and sister who're a part of your ranger team. If it's okay with your guys, why not we join each other's company? Stella Rodriguez: How about it, Bro? Arnold Rodriguez: That's fine with me. So, Ralph and his friends get acquanted with them. Soon enough, Ralph and his friends showed Connor and his friends around the Unikingdom. Raphael Parker: Here we are, Everyone, the Unikingdom. Connor Lacey: Wow, this is amazing. Arnold Rodriguez: It's kinda like our own secret headquarters, so, make yourselves comfortable. Stella Rodriguez: Will do, Arnold. Unikitty: Hi, Everyone! Raphael Parker: Hey, Unikitty. Puppycorn: I can't belive it, are thoes the Realm Force Rangers!? Rachel Parker: That's them, Puppycorn. Hawkodile: We're so thrilled to meet you guys. Dr. Fox: Greetings. Richard: Welcome to our base. Connor Lacey: Wow. Faragonda: We bid you welcome, Realm Force Rangers. Spencer Vallerte: Thanks, we appreciate it. Rachel Parker: So, Faragonda, what's going on? Faragonda: We just came to see how're things going. Matthew Mikesell: Meet our mentors, Faragonda, Eldora, Palladium, Wizgiz, DuFour, Avalon, Griselda, Griffin, Jumpman, Lady Julie, Toad Frederick, Toad Priscilla, King George, Queen Harmony, King Midas, Queen Rosemarie, King Cosmos, and Queen Étoile. Connor Lacey: It's nice to meet you all. Toad Frederick: The pleasure is all ours. Suddenly, there was an emergency alarm going on. Raphael Parker: Huh? Sawyer Porter: What's going on? Toad Priscilla: It's an emergency alarm, let's go check it out. As they all looked at the monitor, they could see a new Shadow Demon attacking the city. Rachel Parker: What the!? Patrick Simmons: Whoa, it's a Shadow Demon! Angelina Rodriguez: And it's destroying the entire city! Connor Lacey: Not if we have anything to say about it, come on! And with that, Shadow Lion begins his roaring rampage at the city downtown. Shadow Lion: This Lion is Roaring like Thunder! But as a few Shadow Creepers were taken down, the Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Rangers came. Raphael Parker: Hoid it right there! Connor Lacey: This is as far as this King of the Beast goes! Shadow Lion: Bring it on, Rangers! So, the rangers tried to fight him off while Arnold and Chris tried to stop the Shadow Creepers. Arnold Rodriguez: Looks like they're not going to let us through. Chris Strider: Then let's go kick some butt! But just as they all tried, Shadow Lion knocked them both on the ground. Angelina Rodriguez: Back off, Lion Breath! As she fought him off, Ralph and Connor took Arnold and Chris to safety and the others retreated. Shadow Lion: You can run, but you can't hide, Rangers! Then, Ralph, Connor, and their friends were gathered back at the Unikingdom and figure out a new plan. Raphael Parker: Man, that was rather a close call. Connor Lacey: Yeah, he's almost as strong as Butch's Lion Power. Just then, Patrick and Butch came up with an idea. Patrick Simmons: Hold on a second, I think we just came up with a new plan! Butch Turner: Yeah, me too. Angelina Rodriguez: Really, like what? Patrick Simmons: The Shadow Lion is made from darkness, using that makes it stronger, but if we use something else on it. Butch Turner: Like fighting a circus lion. Raphael Parker: Really? Rachael Parker: But how can we use aganist the Shadow Lion? Arnold Rodriguez: Hmm... (notoice what Patrick and Butch meant) I think I know what it is. Connor Lacey: What? Arnold Rodriguez: What's the opposite of Darkness? With that questioned, Chris begins to think what it was. Chris Strider: Light? Arnold Rodriguez: Exactly, if we can somehow gather a power source of light big enough, we should be able to stop this beast. Sawyer Porter: Now, that's a bright idea, Partner! Spencer Vallerte: Couldn't agree more, Sawyer. Erica Adams: I'm more than ready to give it a shot when you are, Videl. Videl Smith: Yes, I'm ready. So, Ralph, Connor, and their friends made their agreement. Sure enough, the Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Rangers gatherws up enough light source. Dr. Fox: It's all set, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Awesome job, Dr. Fox. Connor Lacey: Yes, we owe it all to you. Dr. Fox: Think nothing of it, Boys. Richard: Good luck with your teamwork, you're gonna need it. Arnold Rodriguez: Don't worry, we'll take care of it. At last, Raphael, Connor, and their friends were ready for round two. Shadow Lion: Fear my shadowy mighty roar! Raphael Parker: Hey you! Connor Lacey: Your evil ends now! Shadow Lion: Back for more, Rangers!? Rachel Parker: Yeah, that's right! Connor Lacey: Time to send this pussycat to kingdom come! Raphael Parker: Right back at ya, Connor. It's Morphin Time! Rainbow Morphers! Altogether: Activate! Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins. Connor Lacey: Dimensional Bonds! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force, Maximize! Finally, the Realm Force Morphing sequence. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Arnold Rodriguez: Calling Howl of the Wolf, Mythic Rainbow, Black Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Rachel Parker: Night Vision of the Bat, Mythic Rainbow, Lavender Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Connor Lacey: Nobility of a Warrior! Realm Force, Red! Spencer Vallerte: Courage of a Ninja! Realm Force, Blue! Butch Turner: Pride of a Lion! Realm Force, Green! Sapphire Stone: Camouflage of a Tiger! Realm Force, Yellow! Videl Smith: Speed of a Car! Realm Force, Pink! Chris Strider: Grace of a Manta Ray! Realm Force, Black! Daisy Harper: Flight of a Falcon! Realm Force, White! Alice Diaz: Might of a Gorilla! Realm Force, Aqua! Marcus Reynolds: Vibration of a Crocodile! Realm Force, Purple! Stella Rodriguez: Majesty of a Griffin! Realm Force, Orange! Dave Tyson: Rage of a Bull! Realm Force, Gold! Frankie Stein: Levitation of an Eagle! Realm Force, Silver! Altogether: Til the Dimension's End, Guardians defend! Power Rangers Realm Force! The Realm Force Symbol appears. Raphael Parker: United Together! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! At last, colors of smokes and explosions appeared form behind them. Shadow Lion: Shadow Creepers! Attack! So, the Mythic Rainbow and Realm Force Rangers begin their fight. Connor Lacey: After you, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Gotcha, Connor! Mythic Falcon Sword! Connor Lacey: Warrior Sword! Both: Double Red Slash! (took out a few Shadow Creepers) Spencer Vallerte: Time to take it up a notch, Sawyer! Sawyer Porter: Ready when you are, Partner! Mythic Shark Daggers! Spencer Vallerte: Ninja Katana! Both: Double Blue Attack! (wiping out a few more Shadow Creepers) Butch Turner: It's show time, Patrick! Patrick Simmons: Right, Butch! Mythic Rabbit Axe! Butch Turner: Lion Lance! Samuel Greendale: Mythic Tortoise Shield! Altogether: Triple Green Strike! (bringing down a few more Shadow Creepers) Sapphire Stone: Go for it, Angelina! Angelina Rodriguez: Gotcha. Mythic Eagle Staff! Sapphire Stone: Tiger Axe Both: Double Yellow Attack! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Videl Smith: Shall we, Erica? Erica Adams: I belive we shall, Videl. Mythic Robin Bow! Videl Smith: Car Bow! Both: Double Pink Blast! (taking out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Stella Rodriguez: Let's take it up a notch, Wanda! Wanda Williams: Way ahead of you, Stella. Mythic Bear Gauntlets! Stella Rodriguez: Griffin Staff! Both: Double Orange Attack! (wiping out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Amanda Tyson: You guys ready!? Mac DeNunez: More than ready, Amanda. Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! Amanda Tyson: Gorilla Gauntlets! Matthew Mikesell: Mythic Turtle Boomerang! Altogether: Triple Aqua Turqoise Strike! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Marcus Reynolds: Rena! Lumar! Rachel! It's go time! Rena Sheridan: On it, Marcus. Mythic Cobra Scepter! Lamar Wilson: Mythic Cougar Sais! Marcus Reynolds: Crocodile Crossbow! Rachel Parker: Mythic Bat Fans! Altogether: Quadruple Purple Indigo Lavender Attack! (wiping out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Chris Strider: After you, Arnold! Arnold Rodriguez: With pleasure, Chris. Mythic Wolf Sabers! Chris Strider: Manta Ray Blade! Both: Double Black Slash! (taking out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Daisy Harper: You're up, Gianna! Gianna Hoover: On it, Daisy. Mythic Chameleon Whip! Daisy Harper: Falcon Saber! Both: Double White Strike! (bringing down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Dave Tyson: After you, Finn! Finn McCoy: Thanks, Dave. Mythic Sea Lion Bazooka! Dave Tyson: Bull Blaster! Neal Henderson: Mythic Frog Lance! Altogether: Triple Gold and Bronze Attack! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Frankie Stein: Let's do this, Melody! Melody Jetson: Right, Frankie. Mythic Tiger Spear! Frankie Stein: Eagle Spear! Both: Double Silver Spear Slash! (wiping out every last Shadow Creepers) Shadow Lion: You foolish rangers are no match for my lion strength! Raphael Parker: We'll see about that! Connor Lacey: Right you are, Ralph. Let's combine our weapons together! So, they all combined their weapons into one to finish off Shadow Lion. Connor Lacey: After you, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Thanks, Connor. Shadow Lion: Oh crud! Raphael Parker: Mythic Rainbow Power! Connor Lacey: Realm Force Power! Altogether: Rainbow Realm Final Blast! Shadow Lion: A lion can't rule without a roar! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Yeah! We did it! Emperor Nogo: Not for long, Rangers! With one cast of his dark spell, Nogo made Shadow Lion bigger. Shadow Lion: Time to Roar like Thunder! Raphael Parker: Let's call out our Zords to take hime down! Connor Lacey: Well call, Ralph. The Mythic Rainbow Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! The Realm Force Rangers: Summon Realm Force Zords! Finally, all the Zords came just in time and ready to combine. Raphael Parker: Heck yeah! Now, this is what I'm talking about! Connor Lacey: Time to combine our Zords! The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force Zords, Combine! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow Zords, Combine! Soon enough, all the Zords combine into each Ultrazord. The Realm Force Rangers: Realm Force Ultrazord, Ready! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow Ultrazord, Ready! Sawyer Porter: Let's take it up a notch! Spencer Vallerte: With you guys all the way! So, they begin their Ultrazord battle against Shadow Lion. Shadow Lion: Show me what you got, Rangers! Raphael Parker: With pleasure, Lion breath! Connor Lacey: Let's take down this King of the Beast! Soon, the rangers begin their final attack. Raphael Parker: Rainbow Ultra Saber! Connor Lacey: Realm Ultra Saber! Altogether: Ultra Double Slash Final Attack! (as they hit him) Shadow Lion: That Lion is losing it's mane! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! Connor Lacey: Evil Defeated, Realm Force Wins! Soon, Raphael, Connor, and their friends happily hang out at Sugarcube Corner for some milkshakes. Raphael Parker: Hey, Connor, we're really grateful for your help. Connor Lacey: It's the least we can do, Ralph, we too like to thank you all for your help. Arnold Rodriguez: Anytime. And so, they except each other's company happily. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225